


The Beginning Of The End

by Hey_Its_Kyle



Series: The Night Of The Living Dead [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Lesbian Character, Songs for chapter names, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Its_Kyle/pseuds/Hey_Its_Kyle
Summary: Part Two of The 100 Zombie Apocalypse series Her Dead Lover! Y'all asked for a sequel so here it is! Hope you enjoy!I plan on making this intense. It maybe a slow beginning though.





	1. Toxicity

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a bit to find the name of this.

Octavia was sitting at the desk in her house's office. She hasn't slept in days. Printing missing flyers. Her brother's been missing from a while. The cops don't have any leads right now. But they might be close to one.

She was waiting for the latest batch to print, when a bang came from the front door. She jumped, standing up fast. _Bellamy?_ She ran to the door, swinging the door open, so fast, she almost hurt her arm.

The look of disappointment grew when she saw the person wasn't Bellamy.

Instead it was Clarke. Soaking wet and shaking.

“Clarke? W-what are you doing here?” She moved and allowed the blonde to walk inside.

“Let me get you some towels.” She ran down to the halls closet and grabbed a towel and came back. Clarke stumbled inside, closing the door. Octavia handed her some towels. She then went and grabbed some pjs from her closet. She came back and handed them to Clarke.

Clarke started to change and Octavia looked away.

“So what happened? It didn't rain at all tonight.” Octavia asked.

Clarke was finished putting the clothes on and sat down on the grey couch.

“I.. I don't know.”

Octavia sat down next to her looking at her with concern.

“I don't remember anything.”

“What was the last thing you remember?” Octavia questioned.

Clarke thought for a moment. “Waking up on the side of the road.” _______________________________ Clarke eyes slowly opened. She glanced around. Making sure it was okay to get up. She sat up, groaning. She had a killing headache.

It was dark out.

_Why am I out side?_

She stood up. Glance around. She was definitely near the lake. Octavia lives around here.

And she was off. _______________________________ “Maybe you were out near the lake at a party and got drunk and fell in?” Octavia asked.

“Maybe. That's a more reasonable explanation.” Clarke responded.

“I'll go make hot cocoa.” Octavia stood up and went to the kitchen.

Minutes passed before Octavia came back with two mugs of hot cocoa.

“You weren't at school today, ya know?” Octavia spoke, turning the television on a sitcom being on.

“Really?” Clarke asked before realisation hit. “Shit. I'm going to be in so much trouble.”

Octavia looked at her. “I'm sure you won't.”

_Breaking news!_

Clarke and Octavia looked at the television.

 _Cops found out on the search for Bellamy Blake and Finn Collins, that Lake Undine has a toxic substance spilt into it. Cops were walking around the lake in the search when Sheriff Jaha saw the container floating in the water. Officials said that to keep everyone out and away the premise until they can find out what to do with it. Please do as you're told and stay_ away. _They don't know what could happen. If you were anywhere near the lake in the past four days please visit the emergency room immediately._

The news ended, bringing back the sitcom.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other.

“You should go.” Octavia said. Clarke just nodded. “I can drive you.” Octavia got up and walked out to her car.

As Clarke stood up, flashes of that night came back. She shook her head. It's not real. Clarke then followed slowly.

They both got into the car and drove down to the emergency room. _______________________________ “You're lucky.” The doctor said. “I don't see any traces of toxic substances in your blood. But I'd like you to keep an eye out for any changes. Whether it be physical or mental.”

“Um. I have been having images of someone close to me killing me.”

The doctor nodded. “I think you should stay the night so we can monitor you. Even though you don't have toxic substances in your system. You could have some side effect on the mind. Would you like me to call a parent?”

“Could you?”

“Absolutely.” The doctor left the room to go call her mom.

“I should go. My parents will be home soon.” Octavia said.

Clarke nodded, “Thank you. For bringing me here.”

“Of course. Anytime.” She said before they said their goodbyes and left.

Clarke soon fell asleep. Feeling tired and hungry.


	2. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life has been hell. My (ex) girlfriend and I broke up. I got stop for hitting someone. And well just a lot of shit has been happening. But up. Here's a chapter I just threw together.

“So are you going to tell me what you were doing?” Clarke's mom asked on the drive home from the hospital the next day.

All she got in reply was silence.

“Clarke!,” her mother yelled, “Answer me when I talk to you!”

Clarke jumped out of her day dream and looked at her mom, saying, “What?”

Her mother sighed, “I asked what were you doing out there? At night?”

Clarke looked down, “I-...” She thought for a moment. “I don’t remember.”

Clarkes mother lips went into a straight line. “If you don't want to tell me then just say so. Just don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Okay.” Her mother said doubtful.

“I swear, mom!”

They pulled into her driveway. “When you get inside go up to your room, cause you're grounded.”

“What? But that's not fair!”

“You went into a toxic lake! I’m not letting you do that again. You will go to school then you will come home and not go out with friends or anyone. So, go to your room.”

Clarke groaned and got out of the car, slamming the door. On her way up to the house, she heard her mom get out of the car, yelling, “Don’t slam the door!” When she got inside she stomped her way to her room.  
_______________________________________________________________________

That night a young man by the name of Wells Jaha was walking down the edge of the toxic lake. He was a reporter, trying to cover a scoop and he wasn’t going to let his rival news station get it first.

He snapped a few photos. He looked back through his photos. “Oh god..” he said at one. He didn't notice it at first. He looked down at the ground and there it sat. A hand.

He pulled out his phone calling 911. He looked closely at it. Before he knew it, the hand jumped up and grabbed his shirt. He screamed, dropping the phone.

The figure was attached to the hand, pulled him down into the lake. Wells screamed and squirmed underwater, but the figure held him under until he stopped squirming. He floated to the top of the water. The figure ripped a piece of Wells off and stuck it in his mouth.

It crawled out of the water. It's black hair over its face.

It stumbled out of the woods and down the road till it found the house of Octavia. It stumble up to the house. It banged on the door. It's eyes white.

Octavia opened the door. “Bellamy?!” She yelled. “Where have you been?!”

Bellamy looked up at her with his white eyes. She went wide eyed and screamed as Bellamy lunged at her.

She struggled under his weight. Bellamy smiled at her.

“Helloo~” Bellamy said in a raspy voice. He looked down at her.

“W-what happened to you?” She asked him, struggling.

He just smiled. She reached for a shoe that was off to the side of them both. She grabbed a hold of it and slammed it to the side of his head.

Bellamy stumbled back. She shot up and ran. She stopped by the kitchen on her way upstairs grabbing a knife. She ran into her closet. Crying she sat down. Gripping onto the knife handle.

Bellamy smiled and stood up. “Octaviaa~ where'd you goo~” He stumbled to the stairs and smiled up at them. He walked up them. “Come out and plaay~”

Octavia sniffled. Bellamy shot his head over towards the sound. He walked into her room. “Octavia~”

She tried holding her breath.

“COME OUT OCTAVIA!” Bellamy yelled loudly.

Octavia screamed. Bellamy started to bang on the closet door. He punched his hand through it. Octavia was crying.

“Please stop!” She screamed. He grabbed the door handle and turned it. Opening the door. He smiled down at her, clutching the knife. He squated down.

Before he could say anything, Octavia lunged at Bellamy with the knife, stabbing him in the chest. He looked at her smiling. Her eyes wide as he lifted his hand to pull the knife out of his chest. He threw it across the room. Black liquid poured from his wound.

He grabbed her head, squeezing it like a grape. She screamed, hearing her skull crack. Her head bursted. His hands hit together. He laughed. “See you in hell, sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Black Cat  
> Artist: Mayday Parade
> 
> (The song doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter but the song name is good with it.)


	3. Move Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out Belly is back. Some Clexa happens. Plus a little bit of Lexa Bellamy bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad. Wrote this at four in the morning. It took so long cuz I've had major writers block. It sucks.

Clarke knocked on Octavia's door. She heard foot steps going on inside . The door swung open.

“Holy shit..” She said in shock. “Bellamy? Oh my god. Where have you been?”

Bellamy smiled. “Let's just say I got super drunk and just wandered far from home.” He laughed.

“Well you look great.” She smiled back. Something's different about him.. but what?..

He smiled at the ground. “Thanks.” He looked at her. “What are you doing here, exactly?”

“I was gonna tell Octavia I made it home okay after the hospital visit and I won't be able to help with missing fliers but I guess I won't need to help.”

Bellamy laughed, slightly. “Thank you for your concerns. But I'm alive and kicking.”

Clarke laughed. “Is Octavia home?”

“Um.. No. She said she needed to go do some stuff. I can tell her you stopped by when she gets home.” He thought for a second. “Would you like to come inside?”

“Oh. No! I can't. I have to get home before my mom gets off work. I'm not supposed to be out. Grounded.” She smiled, laughing a small laugh. “Speaking of which. I should really get going.”

“Okay. See you around.”

“Yeah. Bye.” She smiled and walked down the porch steps, leaving the lot.

Bellamy watch as she left and closed the door. He sighed. He walked up to Octavia's bedroom.

He picked up some pieces of his sister putting them into a trash bag. “Sis. You'll know soon enough I did this for us.”  
________________________________

Clarke walked through her front door. Good. Mom isn't home yet. She closed the door and ran upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, she stopped.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I miss you..” Lexi looked up at her from her bed. Clarke stayed quiet. “I miss us.”

Clarke looked down. Slightly tearing up. “I've missed us too.”

“Can we start this again? Please, Clarke?”

Clarke shook her head. “I don't know. You died and now your back.”

“It was a blessing. Saying nothing will get in the way of our love.” She laughed sadly. “I miss you so much. I miss hugging you. I miss telling you I love you..” Lexa stood up from the bed and walked over to Clarke. “Which I still do..”

Clarke looked up at her. Tears dripping down her cheeks. Lexa lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped a tear away. Clarke leaned her head into the touch. She looked into Lexa’s eyes and just saw pure passion and hope. She nodded, putting her hands on either side of her face. She leaned up kissing her. Lexa smiled into the kiss.  
________________________________

Clarke smiled. She was happy.

Lexa was tracing circles on her shoulder as they laid together. That's all they did for the past two hours. Was lie together in comfortable silence.

“Bellamy's back.” Clarke said, messing with Lexa's shirt.

Lexa froze. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. Saw him when I went to go talk to Octavia. He answered the door. We talked a bit. Something seemed different about him.” She laughed. “I don't know I could be over thinking things.”

Lexa sat up, having Clarke slide off of her. “I have to go.”

Clarke pouted. “Why?” She watched as Lexa went to the window.

“Your mom will be home soon.” Lexa replied smiling at her, pointing to the alarm clock next to her bed. 6:37.

Clarke nodded sadly. “Okay. I'll see you later.” She watched as Lexa opened the window. Lexa nodded and crawled out. Clarke sighed, laying down on her bed. She closed her eyes.

Clarke heard the bed creak and felt lips on hers. She smiled as she kissed back. She pulled Lexa down with her.   
_________________________________

“Bellamy!” Lexa yelled, as she walked behind him. He was opening a trash bag at the lake. The same spot where she left him. “We need to talk.”

Bellamy stood up and turned towards him. “Talk? Right.” He snorted. “Are you gonna bite my dick off again? CUZ GUESS WHAT SWEETHEART? IT GREW BACK!” He yelled the last part.

Lexa just smiled. “No. That was fun though. Maybe next time we can actually do something that's fun for the both of us.”

“What will be fun for me ripping you apart piece by piece.” Bellamy laughed and pointed at the trash bag. “What you turned me into made me kill my sister!! I remember everything. I remember her screams.”

Lexa stuck her hands in her pockets. “I didn't turn you into anything. It's all the lakes doing. It talks to you, you know? Through your mind. You are connected now-”

“You don't think I know that?” Bellamy interrupted. “All I hear is the stupid whispers telling me to do things. And I so badly want to do them.”

Lexa nodded. “I know. But I'm not here to talk about you or the voices in your head.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To talk about Clarke. She doesn't really remember much. She remembers me dying and coming back. And I think that's it. She doesn't remember how she died or that she's dead.”

“So? So what?”

“I’d like you to keep it a secret. Don't tell her that she's dead. The lake it got to me that night. I just wanted to talk. Tell her about you and what I did. The lake uses your emotions against you. That's what it does. It got to me. Made me kill her. The one person I loved. Made me turn her. So please. I beg of you. Don't tell her.”

Bellamy nodded. “Fine. But I'm not doing it because of you. I'm doing it because of Clarke.”

Lexa smiled. “That's fine.” She looked at the bag. “Want help?”

Bellamy shrugged. “Sure.” The dumped the remains into the lake. “How long till she's back?”

Lexa shrugged. “It's different for everyone. For Clarke and I it was a few days. For you it was weeks. Hell the other two bastards are still down there.”

“Make that three bastards and my sister.”

“Three? W-what do you mean?”

“The night I came back. I killed a man. Threw him in the lake before going after Octavia.”

Lexa chuckled. “Soon this entire town will be over run with dead people.”

“So? Is that such a bad idea?”

“I guess not. But I don't like how it's done. This lake made me hurt my girlfriend. Made you hurt your sister. I want it gone.”

“And how will you do that?”

Lexa shrugged. “Don't know yet.” She looked at the lake. “Wanna help?”

Bellamy chuckled. “Sure. Got nothing better to do anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a great idea which I was like. Okay so it connects the lake with a certain someone from part one. Now it won't be so random. :)
> 
> Song: Move Along  
> By: All American rejects
> 
> -song fits if you aske me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Toxicity  
> Artist - System of a Down


End file.
